


A Lady's Place

by Petrikore



Series: Naruto Royals AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bloodletting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Medieval Medicine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrikore/pseuds/Petrikore
Summary: With Queen Hinata happily married and settled into her new role in Suna court, lady-in-waiting Sakura wonders if it's time she start thinking of her own future. A certain silver-haired dignitary captures her attention, but tragedy strikes the castle and loyalties find the pair on opposite sides. Will the struggle between her heart and her head keep her from happiness?A spin-off of my GaaHina fic, "The Queen's Role."
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Naruto Royals AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	A Lady's Place

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone. I had to do it to em. It's not necessary to read The Queen's Role to understand what is happening in this story, but consider this a gentle nudge to give that rarepair a chance. I don't think you'll regret it.
> 
> I am not a doctor or a historian, so take all fake medical practices within this fic with a large grain of salt. This work is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Dedicated to RavineMichelle and mummapaintstheblues, who are always willing to take time out of their busy days to hype up my almost touches and longing stares.
> 
> This is rated M for the graphic descriptions of blood. I'm not sure if this will have smut in it, but I guess we'll find out when we get there, and the rating will be changed accordingly.

It was all beginning to get rather tiring, and the deep navy ribbons that Sakura had woven through her hair were starting to itch as she spun into place next to Ino, who promptly placed a fresh goblet of wine into Sakura’s hands, knocking it against her own before taking a sip. 

Sakura caught her breath for a moment before bringing the cup to her lips, glancing towards the head of the hall where King Gaara and Queen Hinata sat. They huddled together, eyes only for each other while their adoring subjects revelled the night away. 

Her heart swelled at the sight. Though Naruto was her cousin, Sakura could not deny that he was a bit thick and highly doubted their union would have been a successful one, had King Hiashi ever dared to entertain the match. They were too different, and Hinata needed someone capable of being as attuned to her as she was to them. And now that she was married and settled… Well. Sakura supposed it was her turn, wasn’t it?

She scanned the room, though she wasn’t really sure what she was searching for. Half of these men were from Suna, the other half from Kumo. She should really go back home to search for a husband. There was a particularly dashing pair of brothers that she wouldn’t mind being reacquainted with… 

“Was that a wistful sigh I heard? Such thoughts will do you no good, Lady Sakura.” Ino didn’t even spare her a glance, her eyes busy searching for her next victim. 

“I haven’t a clue what you’re implying, Lady Ino.” Sakura flushed, embarrassed at being caught once again. She flicked open the fan dangling from her wrist. “I’m simply catching my breath.”

Ino hummed skeptically. “So you weren’t thinking about two very handsome, emotionally unavailable brothers just now? The Lords Uchiha will never take wives, you know. Not to mention they are leagues away in Konoha, to which we don’t know when we shall return.” 

“Not take wives? They must!” Sakura pressed her fingers to her lips at her outburst. Ino’s blue eyes flicked to her, an eyebrow raised. “Oh, don’t you look at me like that! Do you think it has escaped me that you and Prince Kankuro have been dancing around each other since we arrived in Suna?”

Ino looked away, her nose wrinkling in annoyance. “Hardly. A man of his stature should refrain from being so… free with his affections. It’s only a matter of time before a bas—”

“Ino!” Sakura clapped a hand over her friend’s mouth. “Not here! You don’t know who’s listening.” Ino rolled her eyes but kept quiet. 

Sakura lowered her hand as Princess Temari wandered to their sides. The ladies bowed to each other, exchanging polite smiles. “Your Highness,” Sakura greeted.

Temari nodded to her. “Lady Sakura, Lady Ino. Our queen has organized a wonderful affair, has she not?”

The pair nodded, using the moment to take in the ambiance of the room. The flowers were imported from Konoha, where they grew in abundance, and placed side by side with beautiful clay statuettes and pottery, a Suna specialty. The intermingling of the King and Queen’s homelands, even in something of as little consequence as the decor, was a symbol of how successful their partnership was. 

“That she has, Your Highness,” Ino replied. “Her taste is impeccable as always. It agrees with you?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful. I couldn’t have done a better job myself.” Temari smiled kindly as she looked over the room before landing back on the queen’s ladies. “So why do you not dance? God knows when we’ll get another opportunity like this.”

Ino took one more sip from her cup before handing it to Sakura. “You are too right, Princess. I think I’ve just spied my next partner.” She bowed to Temari before weaving her way to the other side of the room. 

Sakura chuckled, handing Ino’s cup to a passing servant. “Forgive her, Your Highness.”

“Oh no, there is nothing to be forgiven. It was a feast, after all.” Temari laughed. “And what about you, Lady Sakura? Is there no man that has caught your eye tonight?

“Sadly not. Is it too much to ask for a man that will attempt to look into my mind, rather than under my skirts?” Sakura lamented.

Temari hummed thoughtfully. “I most definitely share such a sentiment, my dear. May we find men that will appreciate how clever we are.” They smiled wistfully at each other, raising their goblets in toast. Temari took her leave then, off to entertain yet another partygoer, leaving Sakura standing very much alone.

“Pardon me.”

Perhaps not as alone as she thought. Plastering a coy smile onto her face, Sakura turned to greet the speaker. The smile was for naught, for the man wasn’t even looking at her. Even in her skepticism, she couldn’t help but appreciate his tall frame, easily a head taller than herself, with broad shoulders and tousled silver hair. His attire was not the finest in the room; if he was nobility, he appeared to be of a lower house. Families closer to the throne wouldn’t be caught dead in his simple linens. He leaned casually on the table behind him, swirling his wine as he studied the room. “I couldn’t help but hear. You’re acquainted with the Uchiha family?”

She raised an eyebrow. “So you were eavesdropping. I would hardly consider that polite, my lord.”

The man laughed lowly into his drink. “Not a lord, my lady. Simply a man looking for worthwhile company.” 

Sakura schooled her features in a cool look of indifference, mentally preparing herself for another mind numbing conversation about her fair complexion or this man’s latest act of valor or some other shallow topic that did little more than waste away the time. “Hmm, I daresay that explains a lot. I’m afraid I cannot help you, sir. I am not the company that you say you are looking for.”

“That’s too bad. My younger brother had spoken fondly of a particularly engaging lady to the Queen with a quick wit and silver tongue. I must have been mistaken in my assumption it be you.” Shrugging apathetically, he pushed off the table to stand at his full height before bowing to her. He met her eyes then for the first time and Sakura’s heart quickened at the twinkle in his gaze as he turned from her.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, sir. Younger brother?” 

The man paused, his back to her as he nodded towards the front of the room, where lords and ladies of the upper houses sat, mingling amongst each other. “Yes, he’s leading the company.”

Sakura gasped. “Your brother is  _ Lord Darui _ ? I thought Omoi was his only brother.”

“Yes, well, publicly claiming your bastard brother is hardly considered an intelligent political move.” Sakura flushed, thoroughly embarrassed as the man smirked sympathetically at her. “Make no mistake, my lady. I love my brothers and there is no ill will between us. I much prefer life outside of the spotlight of finery and bureaucracy.”

Though she’s never been one for titles and prestige, Sakura couldn’t help but feel overly conscious of just who she was speaking with. Thoughts raced, trying to piece together just how she could’ve missed this. She was as studious in court life as she was in her lessons and this man’s entire existence had been completely absent in any and all conversations she had ever engaged in with the Kumo court. Realizing she was staring at him in shock, Sakura curtsied quickly, dipping her head before admonishing herself. She was of higher rank and should not be bowing to the likes of him! However, a person is a person and she felt remorse was due for her unchecked words. “I apologize for prying into your private affairs. Forgive my rudeness, sir.”

“There is nothing to forgive, my lady,” he replied, once again bowing, lower this time to indicate his stature. “Though if you are looking for a way to make it up to me… Perhaps you’d indulge me with a dance?”

She shouldn’t. Entertaining this man’s intentions was jeopardizing her place in court and yet… Sakura was intrigued. Against her better judgement, she nodded shyly. He held a hand out to her and she placed her fingers delicately in his rough palm. Her lips went dry, a spark rushing up her arm from the place where their skin touched. She hoped it was a trick of the light, the way his eyes darkened when he looked at her again.

The man led her to the middle of the floor, where they took their places in line. Thankfully, Sakura recognized the song, curtsying before stepping forward, a hand ghosting his as they walked in a circle. He was studying her with the same indifference he had displayed earlier, and she was sure whatever they had experienced a moment ago was only in her head. 

“It has occurred to me,” she started, switching hands and pivoting to walk in the opposite direction, “that I don’t know your name.”

Her eyes were trained on the elegant curve of his long fingers and when he spoke, she was acutely aware of how deep his voice was, caressing seductively across her senses. “Ah, so you’ve finally asked. My friends call me Kakashi.”

They spun away from each other, falling back in line. Sakura gathered her skirts in one hand, placing the other back in Kakashi’s hand as they went through the motions. “Am I to consider you a friend?”

“By the end of the night, I certainly hope so.”

They ceased conversation for the rest of the dance, Sakura lost in her thoughts. Kakashi was an enigma, a puzzle, and she wanted to solve him. However, she must proceed carefully. Darui was one of the highest standing officials in Kumo court, and even if they were on good terms, he could easily destroy her reputation with a few choice words. If she knew anything about his people, it’s that they were fiercely loyal to each other, family or not. 

When the song finished, Kakashi escorted her off of the dance floor, back to where they had met. “Thank you, Lady Sakura. Your grace and beauty has been greatly understated, and it has been an honor to enjoy your attention for this brief moment.”

Sakura panicked, suddenly unwilling to part with Kakashi and his easy banter. She pursed her lips, searching heatedly for some excuse to get him to stay. “Come now, sir. Surely you wouldn’t leave a lady to fend for herself like this.”

His eyes widened in mild surprise, but he fell quickly back into his carefree demeanor as he gestured to the tables. There was still food and drink aplenty, and they picked at the bread as they settled next to each other.

The hours passed quicker than Sakura had anticipated, lost to conversation and fine wine. Kakashi wasn’t a scholar by any means, but he was sensible and passionate when he spoke. They didn’t titter about court business; he didn’t know any of it, which was a refreshing change from Sakura’s gossip-heavy best friend. No, they spoke of books and histories that most men wouldn’t “dare trouble a lady with.” The stories from Kumo varied some places from the tales that were sung in Konoha, but she didn’t let these disagreements deter her from what she considered to be one of the most satisfying conversations she’d ever had the pleasure of partaking in. 

“Sakura, there you are!” Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Tenten running up to her, a joyous Hinata in tow. “Come now! The queen is finally free to enjoy her evening.”

The pair stood hurriedly, bowing low to Hinata, who nodded her thanks. Sakura shot a sorry glance to Kakashi. “I suppose this is where we part ways. I enjoyed our time together most thoroughly, Kakashi.”

He smiled kindly at her, dipping his head. “As did I, Lady Sakura. Thank you for allowing me to entertain you this evening.”

Sakura grinned at him before rushing off after her queen. Together, along with Ino and Tenten, they joined hands and twirled around the dance floor in a flurry of skirts and laughter.

* * *

The castle had fallen asleep by the time Sakura exited the queen’s chambers, intent on crawling into bed and not rising until tomorrow’s midday meal. Her lids were heavy with sleep as she dragged her feet through the halls. Propriety could wait until morning. Rounding a corner, she yawned widely, nearly bumping into someone in the process. A pair of hands grabbed her to stop her from falling flat on her back. Her eyes flew open, staring blankly at the nimble fingers splayed across her forearms.

“My apologies, I was not— Lady Sakura?”

She looked up, her eyes not quite registering the familiarity of the man in front of her. It was the amused grin that grew upon his lips that allowed the image to click within her memory. “Oh! Kakashi!” 

He made sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her, and she found herself missing the warmth of his touch through her sleeves. He tucked a hand in his pocket, raking the other through his already disheveled locks. It was difficult for her to look away, wondering intently if they were as soft as they looked. “What are you doing out so late? You shouldn’t be alone, it’s not safe.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, good sir.”

“Oh, no doubt, my lady,” he baited, a hand on his chest in playful reverence. “I am fairly certain that look alone would scare off a lesser man.”

“But not you?” 

“In station, perhaps. But not in heart.” The teasing tone was gone from his voice. Kakashi’s eyes bore into hers and she stepped closer, as if some magical force was pulling her body towards his. The same gravity seemed to settle upon him, and they soon found themselves closer than what was considered acceptable.

Sakura was aware of this fact, of course. As her eyes traced the sharp edge of his jawline to where his olive green shirt draped over his collarbone, she contemplated the consequences of being caught in this particular situation. Alone, in an empty corridor with a handsome older man, nothing but inches between her body and his. She dared herself to look back up, to meet the challenge in his gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his hand to touch her and she froze, her breath stalling in her chest. 

His fingers met her cheek for the briefest of moments. Sakura gasped, her hands fisted in her skirts as she struggled with the wave of desire that swept through her. It was more than lust. It was passion and curiosity and hunger. For him, this man that she had met just hours before. She barely knew him. But she wanted, more than anything in that moment, to  _ know  _ him. Everything about him. 

Then as if someone had blown out a candle, it was gone. Kakashi dropped his hand, seemingly remembering himself. He stepped back to put space between them, turning away from her to collect himself. 

Sakura pressed a hand to her stomach, willing it to cease churning. She tucked her hair behind her ears and fidgeted her cuffs. Her face was burning… But why? She was never one to believe in witchcraft, it was seeming more and more likely.

When Kakashi faced her once again, he had an air of indifference about him. He offered a polite smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

She shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Kakashi.”

He nodded back, pursing his lips together. The following silence was tense and awkward, and she found it strange that despite their brief acquaintance, this is the first time she had felt uncomfortable around him. She suddenly felt the need to run.

Kakashi cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. He gestured behind her, in the direction she was heading before. “May I walk you to your room, Lady Sakura?” 

“I… Yes, you may.” She was torn between wanting his company and wanting to flee with her tail between her legs, but she was hopeful that the distraction of walking would dissipate the air around them. She turned away, allowing him to catch up to her side before moving in the direction of her quarters.

The exhaustion was beginning to creep in again, and she was rather grateful Kakashi did not press for conversation. She chanced a look at him to find his eyes trained forward rather resolutely, looking but not really seeing. He followed her through the halls, a quiet guardian in the darkness of the night. 

By the time they reached her rooms, Sakura was dead on her feet, but she paused before entering and turned to face him. “Thank you for escorting me, Kakashi.”

He bowed, his hair falling over one eye. She wanted to reach up and brush it away, but thought better of it. “Think nothing of it, my lady. It was the least I could do for inflicting you with my presence at the feast.” 

She couldn’t fight the curl of her lips. “Is it an infliction if I enjoyed it?”

Kakashi shot her a disbelieving look. “I’d have to question your mental state, but… No, I suppose not.”

Sakura grinned in reply, about to bid him good night when she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. She furrowed her brow, looking in the direction of the noise to see Ino barreling around the corner, tears streaming down her face.

“Sakura!”

Ino stumbled and Sakura reached out to grab her, holding her up as she examined her friend for any signs of injury. Ino was disarranged, but otherwise unharmed. “Sakura, you have to come quickly,  _ please _ . It’s Prince Kankuro. He’s been poisoned.” 

Her ears must have been deceiving her. “Did you just say poisoned? That’s impossible, Ino.”

Ino’s blue eyes hardened as she glared at her. “Now is not the time to be arguing! The Suna healers are doing what they can but…” She trailed off, the rest of her sentence caught behind the lump in her throat.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, still cradling Ino in her arms.“Thank you again, Kakashi. I’m afraid I must be going.”

His face was impassive as he studied the two girls before him. “Allow me to tend to Lady Ino. I’m afraid she will only slow you down and time does seem to be of the essence right now.” 

She hesitated. Though Kakashi had proven himself trustworthy so far, she knew that she could take care of herself. Ino was different, her bark much worse than her bite. But he was right. The thread holding the Prince to this world was fraying. 

Sakura nodded, letting Kakashi step forward to slip an arm around Ino’s waist, who immediately clutched onto his shirt, sobs trapped just behind her clenched jaw. Sakura swallowed the jealousy that threatened to creep up as she wiped a stray tear that found its way down Ino’s cheek. “Where is he?” 

The blonde sniffled. “The kitchens. That was as far as they dared to bring him. He’s in so much pain…” 

Sighing, she mourned the loss of her sleep as she gathered her skirts and broke into a run the way Ino had come from. She hoped her friend would be safe with Kakashi. She sensed no ill will, but men were men and Kakashi was no exception. The worry would have to wait, however, as she threw open the door to the kitchens and descended the stone steps. The servants had risen from their beds and were huddled in the corner, out of the way of the healers that bustled back and forth across the room. They were shouting at each other, and Sakura rolled her eyes at the disarray.

The prince was stretched out on a straw pad in the corner, drenched in sweat and writhing in pain.

"You need to leave, milady." Sakura turned to find one of the healers holding out his hand to her. "It's no place for someone of your-"

"How long has he been like this?" She interrupted, turning back to Kankuro. She didn't approach, but she could still make out the dark lines crawling just underneath his skin. "His blood is infected, it needs to be cleansed immediately."

"We know, milady. Please, just leave this to-"

Sakura whirled on the nameless man, letting her anger drive her tongue. "We don't have time for  _ you _ to lecture  _ me _ on my place, good sir. The prince is in pain and this place is filthy. You can certainly send me away now and bleed him here, with no potions or herbs at hand. Then you may explain the circumstances of his death to the King and Queen yourself." The man looked terrified, obviously not expecting a Lady of the Queen to behave in such a manner. "Or you may let me do as I have been taught by my great aunt Tsunade of Konoha and tend to this man."

One of the other healers behind her called out to her. "Did you just say Tsunade? The same Tsunade Uzumaki who single-handedly saved Konoha from the Red Plague twenty years ago?

Sakura smirked, turning back to him. "Don’t let her hear you say that, she’ll get a big head."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Then you must be Sakura Haruno. Your reputation precedes you, milady. I apologize for Ryokan's behavior. We've been at this for quite some time now and we can't get the Prince in a well enough state to move him. I'm at a loss and I fear the worst."

The healer, the head healer by the looks of it, led her to the Prince’s side. His skin was slick with sweat and deathly pale. His eyes were screwed shut, but his head turned back and forth in a feeble attempt to shake the pain coursing through him. Sakura knelt, placing her hand of his forehead and nearly recoiled from the unexpected heat. She lifted his hand into her own and he grimaced, hissing through his teeth. She pried open an eye, observing the glassiness over a dark blown pupil. Finally, she turned back to the head healer. “It’s going to hurt him. A lot… But we need to move him to the infirmary.”

The head healer nodded firmly and began barking orders at the others. Sakura pulled Ryokan aside. “Can we work together?” 

Ryokan nodded worriedly. “Of course, milady, I apologize for my behavior earlier. If I had known—”

Sakura shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. I just need to know that you will not impede this process. The Prince needs all of our attention and we don’t have the time to be quarreling.” He nodded again. “Good. I need you to go ahead of everyone and check your stock. Buckthorn, fenugreek, sage… Do you have any Valerian?” 

“We’d have to check, milady. It’s in high demand here.” At Sakura’s furrowed brow, he shrugged his shoulders. “Many of the high lords like to experiment. It doesn’t always go well.” 

Sakura sighed. “Very well. You go ahead and check on that, I will make sure the Prince is transported safely.” Ryokan bowed and rushed off, and she turned her attention back to where the other healers were maneuvering Kankuro onto a makeshift stretcher. She grabbed a rag off the table and, after a quick check to make sure it was clean, dunked it into a bucket of water. Placing the cool cloth on his forehead had an immediate effect, his thrashing calming down to a level where the healers no longer feared dropping him. His breath still came short and ragged and he couldn’t open his eyes, but it was something. 

They followed the head healer back to the infirmary, footsteps clattering across the stone floors as they rushed through the castle. It was still dark, footmen leading with torches that gusted with the speed of their ascent. The infirmary was across the castle and time was ticking away faster than Sakura could process in her fatigue, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as they finally reached the doors of the infirmary and hurried Kankuro inside. 

Sakura ripped at the tight sleeves of her dress and rolled them up to her elbows. One of the medics handed her a heavy canvas apron, and she nodded her thanks before settling down on a stool next to the prince. 

“Your Highness? Can you hear me?”

Kankuro groaned in response. It was weak, but she was relieved he still had his senses about him.

She flipped his arm, studying the dark tracks that ran down the thin skin of his bicep. Quickly tugging his shirt from his belt, she found the same marks running down his neck and chest, like cracks in the desert that surrounded this land. This was nothing she had ever seen before. She had to buy time. 

“Ryokan?” She called behind her. The man appeared quickly at her shoulder. “Did you find those herbs I asked for?” 

“‘Almost, milady. We are out of our immediate stock of Valerian, but the gardeners informed me the other day that the bushes in the garden are ready to be harvested.” 

“Good, let’s have someone do that immediately. What is the hour?”

“It’s almost daybreak, milady.” 

Sakura nodded. “Someone give him water with crushed poppy. A lot of it. Flip that hourglass and get me a vessel. I’m going to begin.” The group rushed to obey as she positioned herself near Kankuro’s head, his arm across her lap. The head healer—Sekka, as she heard the others call him— moved to the prince’s other side, mirroring her position. A healer brought them each a small knife, sterilized by fire. Another moved to hold Kankuro at the shoulders.

The hissing as the sand fell through the hourglass was the only sound in the room as they made their first incisions into Kankuro’s arms. He recoiled, attempting to wrestle his arms back from both of them, but they held steady as they watched his blood drip into the vessels at their feet. It was dark and thick, almost inky as it flowed. After five minutes, he settled again, too weak to continue to protest. The poppy pulled him deeper and deeper into sleep as they continued to remove the toxin from his body.

This was dangerous. Every part of Sakura’s body was on high alert, watching her patient closely for any signs that he was fading. She wracked her brain, trying to remember what Lady Shizune had taught her about common poisons and their treatments. When Sakura returned home, she would be sure to thank the woman that trained in the healing arts beside her.

Ryokan returned breathless with the medicinal sprigs in his hands, and Sakura rattled instructions for the poultice at him from across the room. He moved swiftly, beating the sun’s ascent into the sky as he placed the foul-smelling paste into her outstretched palm. She murmured her thanks, spreading a generous amount over the wound before wrapping it in clean cloth. She moved methodically around the prince, nicking his skin in various places before covering the openings with the poultice. 

Once she was done dressing Healer Sekka’s cut, she sighed, placing the empty bowl on the table and stretching her arms above her head. “It is done. All we can do now is pray.” 

The air still stood stagnant and tense as the sun began to peak through the windows, and as the healers moved to make Kankuro more comfortable, Healer Sekka waved her to the corner of the room. She made her way over, her body protesting every step on the way. “What is it, Healer Sekka?”

There was worry written all over the man’s face. “This poison, Lady Sakura… We must go see the King. It is paramount.”

Sakura frowned. “Of course, I’m sure His Majesty is worried sick… But why do you look as though you’ve seen a ghost.”

“On the contrary, milady, I’m rather disappointed in myself for not having noticed sooner. This poison is of our own making. It hasn’t been used in quite some time, but the effects are exactly the same as I remember them…” Sekka rubbed a hand over his face, his expression sinking. “Come, we must go.”

She didn’t even have the time to react before Sekka swept out of the room. Her brain was whirling as they descended the tower and made their way to the throne room. He pushed the door open for them, and at the sight of the rest of the court, she realized that she was in no position to be seen. Her hair was unkempt, her dress stained with the prince’s blood where she had wiped her hands. 

Sekka strode forward and bowed. “We apologize for our appearance before you, Your Majesties. But there is something we must discuss.”

Sakura looked to Gaara before she met Hinata’s eye, her friend’s young face filled with worry. She nodded to her, and Hinata seemed to relax slightly, returning the gesture. They all followed the lead healer into the room just off the main hall, the guards shutting the door securely behind them. She allowed herself to take a seat on the bench against the wall, trying her best to tame her ruffled appearance.

King Gaara settled against the table, Hinata taking a seat by his side as he glanced between the two healers. “What is it, Sekka?”

“We have found something most worrying, my king. The poison found within the prince… It is a Suna concoction. Created here by our own medicine men.” Sekka wrung his hands together, as if he could wash himself of the information.

Gaara balked, his porcelain skin growing impossibly paler. “What are you saying?”

“The attacker was one of our own, Your Grace.”

For a moment, no one dared to say a word. The King’s eyes stared at nothing, his tired mind processing the treacherous news.

“Gaara…” Hinata’s quiet voice broke the silence. Sakura watched the King reach for his wife’s hand, both envy and relief flashing through her. The gesture was a small one, but it meant so much more than anyone realized. It meant that what they all had come here for had succeeded. She only prayed she could find a love like theirs for herself.

However, she knew she would have to save the celebration for later. There were more urgent matters to be discussed. “Your Grace, if you’ll allow me a moment…” She paused, waiting for his permission to speak. When he nodded stiffly, she continued. “Prince Kankuro suffered severe blood loss during the procedure to cleanse his system. While he is currently stable, he will need intensive care for several weeks. I’d like to request that he be placed under my care. I know that I am not Suna, and I mean no offense or underestimation of Healer Sekka’s abilities, but I do believe that I am the best chance he has at a full recovery.”

She didn’t breathe as Gaara’s icy blue eyes turned to her in scrutiny, tamping down the urge to fuss with her hair. “Yes, Sakura. I entrust Kankuro to you. And… I owe you a great debt for saving my brother. Name anything you wish and it is yours.”

She gave him a tired smile, standing and dipping into a curtsy. Perhaps a favor from the king would come in handy later, but all she wanted in this moment was sleep. “All I wish is for your brother’s recovery.” 

Her vision was beginning to go fuzzy as Gaara and Hinata talked amongst themselves, their voices rising in volume. She couldn’t understand what was being said, the noise simply reverberating and intensifying the pounding in her head. Healer Sekka placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lady Sakura? Are you unwell?”

She was about to answer as the King flew out of the room. They sunk belatedly into a bow, Hinata giving them a sheepish smile before following after her husband. When they had finally left, Sakura rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers. “It’s just fatigue, Healer Sekka. I’ve been up for quite some time.” 

He nodded in understanding. “Well, let’s get you some food and drink. Then you shall rest. You deserve it.”

* * *

When she arrived at the infirmary the next evening, Sakura was only mildly surprised to find Ino in the stool next to Kankuro’s bedside. They didn’t speak to each other as Sakura changed the dressings on the prince’s wounds and wrung out the wet rag across his forehead. 

Whatever was going on between her best friend and the prince consort of Suna wasn’t any of her business… Except it was. Because the Prince was poisoned and Ino was there when it happened. The Yamanaka family were Konoha’s expert spies. Every member was trained in the art of reconnaissance, and Ino was no exception. Being a woman had its advantages sometimes; no one ever expects a woman.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sakura.” Ino broke the silence first. “It wasn’t me.”

Sakura looked at her, keeping her face as neutral as possible. “What happened?”

“I was just  _ there _ , Sakura. He asked me to take a walk with him through the grounds and of course, I accepted. It hadn’t been ten minutes before he collapsed.” Ino’s voice was detached, like her mind was somewhere else. “I wouldn’t do this to Queen Hinata. I wouldn’t do this to him.”

“I believe you, Ino. The poison was Suna in origin… And that’s never been your method of choice.” The healer reached over to adjust Kankuro’s blankets as he turned in his sleep. “Perhaps we can get some answers when he awakens.”

“The King announced that Lord Sasori be considered a traitor to the crown. But I know he wasn’t working alone.”

“You don’t supposed he just waited until the Kumo party arrived so he could avoid suspicion?” 

“If he really wanted to avoid suspicion, he would not have used his own damn poisons. No, this was someone else’s schemes. Someone from Kumo was involved…” Sakura felt Ino’s eyes on her. “Sakura… What were you doing with Lord Kakashi last night?”

“He’s not a lord, Ino. He’s Lord Darui’s brother.” Sakura scoffed. Ino raised an eyebrow. “What? You couldn’t possibly be implying that he had anything to do with this.”

“We don’t know anything about him, Sakura. We’ve known Lord Darui for as long as we have been waiting on the Queen, which if you recall, is practically our whole lives. You yourself had not yet turned 12 when you entered court. Not once have we ever heard of him having an older brother, a bastard at that, and then he just shows up here? You met him only yesterday, Sakura, and yet you defend him as though you know his true character. The poison was meant for the Queen.  _ Our  _ Queen and our friend. It was just a twist of fate that placed Kankuro in harm’s way instead. There’s no telling who could have done this and I wouldn’t rule him out.”

“She’s right, you know.” The two girls jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind them. They both turned towards the door, where Kakashi leaned against the doorframe. “It is naive to be so quick to trust, Lady Sakura.” 

Both ladies stood abruptly, dipping their heads to the new arrival. Sakura smiled teasingly. “Eavesdropping again, Kakashi? That cannot be proper.” 

“Not proper?” Kakashi said with a bittersweet smile. “I beg you, milady, to tell me when propriety has ever done anything for a bastard son.” He trained a lazy gaze on Ino. “I am relieved to see you feeling better, Lady Ino.”

Ino pressed her lips together. “Thank you, Kakashi. If you’ll excuse me.” She shot Sakura a warning look before curtsying and brushing past Kakashi out of the room, leaving the pair alone with a sleeping prince. 

Sakura sighed, turning her attention back to Kankuro. Satisfied that he was comfortable, she gestured to the round table by the fire for Kakashi to sit. He slumped into a chair across, running his hands through his hair.

She fiddled with the laces on her sleeves, opting for one of her simpler gowns for the time being, having sacrificed one of her finer gowns the previous night. “May I ask what you’re doing here, Kakashi? As you heard this morning, the prince is out of immediate danger and he is quite stable for the time being.”

Kakashi pulled a coin from his pocket, flipping it through his fingers as he looked around. “I came to check on you, Lady Sakura.” 

“Me?” Her mind told her not to be presumptuous, but she could not ignore the fluttering in her chest at his words.

He hummed in agreement. “Forgive me if I am overstepping, but your condition this morning had me quite worried. You were already exhausted, and I heard you were up for the rest of the night tending to our tenacious little prince here.”

Sakura said nothing, Ino’s parting thought stuck in her head. What could he possibly have to gain from such a treacherous act? Status? Power? Influence? Ino had said the poison was meant for Queen Hinata. There would have been quite a reward had the culprit succeeded. It would’ve had to have been enough to risk everything they ever had. Though Kakashi didn’t seem overly concerned with his station, even explicitly said so himself… Was that just to throw her off his trail? 

“What are you thinking, Lady Sakura?”

“Nothing of consequence, sir.” Sakura felt her own regal mask slipped into place. Ino was right. They knew nothing of this man.

Kakashi must have felt the shift in tone. He studied her quietly for a moment, his own shields rising in response. Finally, he stood and bowed to her. “Well, I came for one more thing. I’ll be leaving promptly with the company searching for Lord Sasori. I wanted to say goodbye before I departed.”

Sakura offered a tight smile. “Safe travels, Kakashi. I’m sure we shall see each other again very soon. I hope that the circumstances will be favorable.”

He returned his expression, a hand over his heart. “As do I, Lady Sakura. Until then.” 

She watched him go. Ignoring the faint ache in her heart, she made herself busy in the small room. It would not do to dwell on things that could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> An FYI, Sekka and Ryokan were the actual medics that assisted Sakura in healing Kankuro during the Kazekage rescue arc. Minor characters deserve credit too! 
> 
> As always, comments are tremendously appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts on how this is progressing so far. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
